Worthless
by xxSakuraxxSasukexx
Summary: The secret Sakura has harbored for two years is revealed leading to some bad events.


**Worthless**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I would they would have a Taco Bell there!:)

Chapter One: I Don't Need You

* * *

I pulled my hair over my shoulders to hide the marks. Two years and I was still the same worthless Sakura Haruno. My green eyes stared back at me from behind my lashes. Staring at myself I felt sick to my stomach. The purple spots stood out on my snow-white skin. My eyes a once lively green were now a dull moss color. My hair once was alive and beautiful, but now it just laid against my neck dull and lifeless. Every time I moved anything I had to hold in my cries of pain. Running my hands over my outfit I slung my back pack over my shoulder and limped down the stairs.

"Honey you okay?" My mother asked from the stove as I took a seat at the table.

My mother use to have deep red hair that made her look twenty years younger than she was. Everyone use to mistake her as my sister. Her eyes were once a bright blue that use to be the last thing I would see before I would drift to sleep every night. Looking at her now I felt the guilt of the last two years setting in. My mom would wait up at night waiting until I got home. She would then hug me and slowly climb the stairs to bed taking one look back and telling me she loved me. Her blue eyes a dull color and filled with the sadness of losing a child. She might not say it out loud, but I could tell that she felt she has lost me as her child. I felt sadness was over me as I looked at her now knowing I was the cause for all the misery she was feeling.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked as she sat down and place some eggs on my plate.

"You were limping…" She turned her eyes to me.

"I hit my shin on my desk when I woke up door last night." I shrugged it off.

"Oh okay…So are you coming home tonight?" She asked.

"No im going to study group." I lied for the third time in ten minutes.

"Okay." She frowned a little.

Everyone but her knew I would be at Kyle's house like I was every night. Kyle was my boyfriend of the last two years. We met when I was thirteen and he was fourteen. He had blonde hair that I once use to love running my hands through, and deep brown eyes that once charmed me. Now every time he touched me I wanted to die on the spot and every kiss makes me feel so sick. He seemed really great until the night he first had…

"SAKURA!" My mother cried. She had caught my wrist and pulled my sleeve up my arm revealing inky black spots.

"It's nothing." I yanked my arm from her and returned my sleeve to replace it at my wrist.

"I knew it, but I just didn't believe it. Why wouldn't you tell me!" She said sobbing.

"Because there is nothing to tell you." I snapped as I stood and grabbed my back pack from the floor.

"Sakura, Honey we can get you help I can call Itachi." She said reaching for her cell phone.

"I don't need you!" I screamed taking the phone from her and throwing it at the wall.

It crashed into the door frame and snapped into two pieces. Glaring at my mom I turned and stormed into the living room and ripped the cord from the home phone out of the wall and shoved it in my back pack. Throwing the front door open I came face to face with Kyle. Turning to my mother I gave her a warning stare and closed the door. The worry in her eyes burned into my memory.

"Hey babe!" He said leading me to the car.

"Hey!" I slid into the passenger seat and watched him walk around to the driver side.

"What was with all the noise?" He said heading for school.

"Just fighting with my mom." I frowned

"About what?" He asked looking at me.

"She is mad at me because I had failed my science test last week." I said trying to hold a straight face.

"mm." He mumbled as we pulled into the parking and parked next to the others cars.

The ride to school was very quiet. I knew he was thinking about stuff, what he was thinking about I couldn't be sure. I was silently praying for him not to get mad and hit me today. I just wanted to go one day without any new bruises. I was scared of him and didn't want to make him mad. As we pulled in to the parking lot I looked to him and he gave me a small smile. Smiling back I opened my door and happiness washed over me. Maybe today was the day it would stop. What I didn't know was that it will stop but not in the way I expected.

"Sakura!" Ino, Hinata and Tenten yelled as I got out of the car.

"Hey!" I smiled

"So Sasuke and Karin officially broke up!" Ino grinned

Looking to Sasuke I notice an empty spot next to him where Karin normally stood one hand around him the other on her hip. A slight pang of happiness exploded inside my chest. Pushing it down I leaned against Kyle's hip and put an arm around him. We sat and talked about the upcoming camping trip. Soon a siren cut off our conversation and my heart skipped a beat. Turning we saw Itachi exit his patrol car and head our way. I took a step away from Kyle and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Sakura why is he walking toward you?" Kyle said turning to me.

"I swear it wasn't me. My mom saw them. I told her it was nothing!" I cried.

"That's what you two were fighting about wasn't it!" He yelled.

"Yes, im sorry I will fix this I will tell him it's from volleyball. Please you have to understand." I sobbed.

"Yeah you better fix this." He said turning his head toward Itachi.

"Sakura can I speak to you for a minute?" Itachi asked.

Nodding my head we walked over to his patrol car.

"Sakura your mother called me. So I want to hear it from you." He said turning to me.

"I don't need you." I said.

"Whether you realize it or not Sakura you need me and he is coming down to the station by force or not and I would appreciate your cooperation." He said looking me in the eye.

"Fine, yes he has hit me." I said looking at the ground.

Nodding he turned and made his way to Kyle.I watched them talk and Kyle's face twisted into anger then faded. Shrugging he turned and followed Itachi back to me. Holding in my relief at finally getting the help I had denied for the last two years, I let myself relax as Kyle stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

" You Sakura are not going to forget this day ever! I will find you and make you pay." He growled.

"I don't need you, nor have I ever needed you." I replied.

No emotions predicted his next move. His hand came up and smacked me. Stumbling I tripped over the curb and fell backwards smacking my head. Dark spots danced in my vision as people yelled my name and faces blurred together above me. Then it was over. I was left crying on the curb telling Itachi about the rape and abuse for the last two years and Kyle being driven away in the back of a patrol car. I knew from the look on Kyle's face as they pulled out of the parking lot that I was going to pay for today. I pushed the thought down and follow the principle Tsunade into her office to wait for her to call my mom.

* * *

**Patrol Car:**

****Kyle looked out the window at the girl he thought he trusted sitting there on the curb. She thought she was so smart and that she could fix this. Glaring at her from the back seat as the patrol car pulled away from the school he grinned and plotted his revenge on the pinkette. she was going to pay for the events that she had created today.

"You Sakura are going to pay for this." Kyle laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this Chapter of my new story Worhless. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Raceheart I apologize for taking so long. I was really busy over the last few months. I am determined to have it up by August 30. Thanks for all the advice and thanks for reading. Hope you read more stories of my stories!


End file.
